


I Care About You, so Let me in

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Shower Sex, problems that could have been stopped by talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: “Alright, thank you. You're dismissed, go finish some paperwork.” He finally looked to Sherlock. He looked like a teenager who had been caught sneaking out. “Sherlock, you can't keep doing this it freaks me out! If there's something going on tell me! Don't just run off after the first murderer you see! I love you Sherlock, but we need to talk when you feel down, understand?” Greg said raising his voice, and yelling the first bit at Sherlock.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

“Sherlock! What the bloody hell were you thinking!? You could have been fucking killed! Sit down, Greg is going to kill you when he gets back!” Sally yelled at Sherlock, as she ushered him into a chair in Lestrades’ office. She then went and got the first aid kit. Again Sherlock ran off, and almost got himself killed. Of course if he would have talked to them or asked for backup it wouldn't have happened. “You know this could have been avoided if you would have talked to us, and let us deal with it or come with you!”

“I know. Sally, I sorry.” Sherlock said quietly.

“Sherlock why did you do it? You've been engaged for ten days, and tomorrow is your thirty fifth birthday.” Sally said softer then before, as she tried to get Sherlock to talk.

“I just wanted the adrenaline rush again.” Sherlock said looking down at his hands.

“Well, next time have the adrenaline rush with back up. You just got stitches out a few months ago.”

“Alright.” Greg then showed up looking pissed.

“Sally what happened when you guys found Sherlock?” Greg asked trying to control his anger, and ignoring Sherlock.

“He had a gun to his face, and was talking to the guy making him angrier.”

“Alright, thank you. You're dismissed, go finish some paperwork.” He finally looked to Sherlock. He looked like a teenager who had been caught sneaking out. “Sherlock, you can't keep doing this it freaks me out! If there's something going on tell me! Don't just run off after the first murderer you see! I love you Sherlock, but we need to talk when you feel down, understand?” Greg said raising his voice, and yelling the first bit at Sherlock.

Sherlock just sat on the chair. He hadn't said a word since Greg had came in. Truth be told Sherlock felt guilty. He knew Greg cared, but after almost ten months he still had those hard feelings towards caring. “I know, I promise I'll talk to you from now on.” He finally said.

“Then tell me why you ran off, when I asked you to wait?” 

“I wanted to feel the rush.”

“No, I mean why do you still doubt I care sometime?”

“Eight years ago, when I first met you, I had just broken up with my long time boyfriend. He did somethings, and I just never trusted anyone could care about me.”

“Who the fuck was he? Sherlock I can promise you I'll never stop loving or caring about you. If I didn't I could of left you seven months ago, when you were shot.”

“I know, and his name is Sebastian Wilkes.”

“The banker you did that case for, with Dimmock?”

“Yeah we dated for about six years.”

“What happened?”

“He was abusive, and got me addicted to drugs completely our second year of University when we started dating.”

“Well, I ever see that son of a bitch again, I'll kill him.”

“I love you.” Sherlock said happy to know Greg cared.

"I love you, too. I've got to finish paperwork, then we can go home. It'll only be twenty minutes.” Greg replied as he went around the back of Sherlocks chair, and put his arms around his fiancés chest. It was six when the paperwork was done. They left and went home. After they ate some takeaway they went up to the extra room. They moved the coffee table and pulled out the sleeper. They layer down and stuck in some home movies Violet and Siger dropped by. They were of Sherlocks birthdays, family vacations, first day of schools, and just random activities. 

Greg stuck in Sherlocks thirteenth birthday. A teenage Sherlock came on the screen, he was scowling at the camera. Greg smiled, and wrapped his arms around Sherlock. Sherlock was facing the T.V., but half his body was on Greg. His head was right underneath Greg's chin. “William, smile it's your birthday.” Violet said. “Like hell I'll smile.” “You won't talk to your mother that way. Now let's have a good time.” Siger said. “Alright, da the cars packed.” A twenty year old Mycroft said. The video had them going to a cabin, and celebrating Sherlocks birthday. They watched the rest of the video, kissed each other goodnight, then fell asleep on the sleeper.

“Good morning, Sunshine. Why don't we take a shower, to start off you're birthday?” Greg asked kissing Sherlock as they woke up.

"Yeah, I like that idea.” They went into the bathroom, and got in the shower. Greg started washing Sherlocks hair, and kissing him. The kisses soon became passionate, as Greg was pushing Sherlock into the wall. “Fuck…Greg… fuck me please.” Sherlock asked as Greg picked him up by his arse. Greg groaned.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, sunshine.” Within a few seconds Greg had managed to get his cock in a Sherlocks arse, and was fucking him into the wall. “Fucking hell you’re so hot. You are so hard for me too, aren't you?”

“Yes, Greg I'm fucking hard for you. Shit I'm coming, fuck Greg!” Sherlock was yelling the last sentence as he came all over the two of them. This sent Greg over the edge, and he was screaming Sherlocks name during his own orgasim.

“Happy Birthday, Sunshine.”

“What are we doing to day?” Sherlock asked.

“Well I plan on keeping you in our bed, and fucking you senseless. How do you like that idea?” Greg asked as he sucked a hickey onto Sherlocks collarbone. 

“I… I love that idea, Greg.”

"Good, now let's get you out of the shower, and into my bed.” Greg said, as Sherlock moaned. They got out of the shower after rinsing off, and dried each other off. Then Greg picked him up again and carried him to the bed. He laid him down. He started kissing Sherlocks entire body inch by inch. When he was down to Sherlocks cock, they both were already hard again. Greg opened his mouth and took all of Sherlocks cock. He started sucking as Sherlock started moaning. After that orgasim, they had six more that day. Greg's actual birthday present to Sherlock was a warrant card of his own, that the whole yard agreed to give him. The best thing was it wasn't fake, he was now a Yarder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
